You're The Only One
by bittersweet-magica
Summary: Rin is the new girl in school. But when she meets the charming Len, how will it affect her? RinxLen, RinxOliver
1. The New Girl

Being the new girl in school really, _really_ sucks.

My mother works a lot and as a result, we move a lot. Because she's never home, my sister takes care of me. She's supposed to be in college, but she's "taking a break". I'm in high school, and sadly, I didn't get to join this new school at the start of 9th grade. No, of course not, I joined in the very middle of 10th! Today is my first day. I get out of bed and I'm already in an awful mood. I look at myself in the mirror; my feathery blond hair is a mess and one side of my face is red from being squished into a pillow.

I force myself to lazily get ready. First, I slip into my school uniform, a shirt, skirt, and knee socks. I brush my knotted hair and pin my bangs back with two white clips, one with a blue bead on the end. I stick a giant white bow onto my head and look at my angry face in the mirror. "Rin!" I hear my older sister, Lily, call from downstairs. "Hold on, I'm coming!" I bolt out of my room and slip down the stairs in the process, a loud thump at each stair.

When I reach the floor, Lily stands there, tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "You gotta stop doing that," she says, annoyance dripping off her words. "I made you toast. It's on the kitchen table. Hurry it up!" I mumble to myself and stand up, brushing myself off. I walk to the kitchen and shovel down my toast, drink my orange juice, and walk to the front door where I put on my shoes. After brushing my teeth, Lily brings me to school. "You nervous?" She asks during the car ride there. "You ask every time. Duh," I scowl. She chuckles and nods knowingly.

Once I get there, I feel my stomach drop. Everyone is talking and I'm so out of place, it makes me uncomfortable. I sigh and tell myself I'll make it through the day. I get through my first two classes, but in third period, someone new shows up. He walks into the room with a confident stride and quiet a few girls cling to him. But he's not looking at them;

_He's looking at me_.


	2. The Flyer

I feel a bit flustered at first, but of course I don't show it. Clearly, he's some sort of a ladies' man and I'm probably his next target. He says something to the girls and they let go as he walks to me. He sits in the desk next to the one I'm sitting in props his feet up. "Hey there! I'm Len!" He says enthusiastically.

I scowl and study him. He's got bright blue eyes and messy blond hair pulled into a short ponytail. He's cute, I realize. I blush and reply with my name angrily. He laughs. Len doesn't bother me a lot for the rest of the day, but he does occasionally ask me how I'm doing or something about schoolwork.

After school is over, I go outside to get a ride home. Once I get in the car, Lily asks how my day was. I avoid her question and reply with one of my own, "How do you deal with one of… _those_ guys?"

"_Those_ guys?"

"_Those_ guys." I sigh. She smiles and shakes her head. "That's high school… Well, all you have to know is that, no matter how cute they get, it's not genuine. _It's never genuine_." I see a look of sadness on her face. The rest of the car ride is silent.

That night, I can't sleep. I'm too busy thinking about Lily's sad face and Len. _Why me?_ _Why am I so affected?_ I growl and throw the warm covers of my bed over my head drift into sleep.

The next day is the same, but this time he hands me a flyer, but I just shove it into my bag until later.

Once I'm back home, I unfold the paper. It's a flyer for a play? I wasn't expecting a play. I read everything out loud to Lily. "It's _Romeo & Juliet_, the admission is $5, it's Friday night at 8pm in the school auditorium. The lead roles are Miku Hatsune as Juliet and…" I almost fall off my chair in surprise. "LEN KAGAMINE AS ROMEO?!" I feel my entire face get hot. "He's not seriously… He can't actually be… talented?"

"Come on, Rin, don't be like that. You don't know him personally do you?" she replies with a scowl on her face. "He gave you the flyer for a reason, I think you should go." She smiles. I shake my head back and forth vigorously. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Come on. Give him a chance."

"No. He's one of _those_ guys! You know, _those_ guys?" I say. She purses her lips and pauses for a long time. "I still think you should go,"

"No."

"Go to bed."

I pout and go upstairs to my room. I fall into sleep quickly tonight.


	3. The Play

Friday rolls around and I get up to do my usual routine in the morning. But Lily's got and evil look to her eye this morning, which always worries me. "What did you do?" I ask. She shrugs, smirking.

When I see Len for the first time, he walks to me and says, "Hey, Rin! Are you coming tonight? I'd really love to see you in the crowd!" I shake my head bluntly. He gives me a genuine look of disappointment. I'm stunned. That face is all I see for the rest of the school day. Once the school bell rings, I give Lily a call. "Hey, I'm outside,"

"And I'm_ not_. You're going to that play or you're walking home. The money for the ticket is in the front pocket of your backpack," She says. I'm shocked. "Wait, wha-"

"Have fun!" She says cheerfully and hangs up._ What just happened? I guess I'm going to the play. _

I walk to the auditorium outside and I stand in the grass in front of the small building. There are a few people out here, including Len and a group of girls. Len turns and does a quick scan of the area around him, but then he sees me. He looks pleasantly surprised and makes his way over to me. I take in a deep breath. _Great._ "Hey!" He calls to me.

"Hi," I say, annoyed. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"I thought so, too. My sister isn't coming to pick me u-"

"Do you need a ride home? I can drive you home!" He says cheerfully. I frown, "No,"

"Really, Rin. That whole blunt act is actually totally adorable." He says, looking me in the eye. I blush heavily. This boy knows how to get what he wants.

He smiles, gets on one knee and holds his right hand out to me. "Well, I will be your ride home, milady. Tonight I am Romeo and you are my Juliet." I blush harder and quickly run into the auditorium to get to the bathroom.

Once I'm in one, I wash my face. _He's so frustrating_. I look at myself in the mirror. _I can't believe him, who does he think he is? _I shake my head and step outside again. I see Len leaning against a wall at the front door. I try to sneak past him to get a ticket, but he comes up behind me and lightly grabs my shoulder. "I'm sorry… I bought you your ticket." He says apologetically. I look at him. _No, Rin, stop. It's not genuine._

"I can buy my own ticket." I go to the front stand and purchase one, then sit in the very back. I tell myself I'll get through this.

Once the lights turn off, an announcer comes on stage and says something I'm not paying attention to. It's a while before Len comes on stage, but no matter how hard I try not to be, I'm astonished. _He's amazing._


	4. The Scene

When the show ends and curtain call comes, I can't help but to smile and clap. I walk to the front of the stage and wait for him to be done with congratulations. I watch him. He looks so happy. _That's good._

I shake my head and frown. _Rin, you can't fall in love with him. He's using you. He doesn't care about you._

When everything has settled down, he walks over to me and waves. "Am I bringing you home?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay!" He reaches to grab my hand, but decides it's best not to and waves for me to follow him.

I follow him for a while before I put my hand in his. I look at the ground and my face is hot and clenches his hand around mine. Once we get into his car, he opens the passenger side and shuts it once I get in, then he gets into his side.

"You, uh… You did pretty okay." I say awkwardly once he starts to drive. He flashes me a charming smile and says, "Pretty okay is pretty fantastic, coming from you," We're silent for a few minutes, except for the occasional directions to my house. "What are you trying to do, Len?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're being nice to me. You're complimenting me. I hope you know, I will not be one of those girls that cling to you. I see straight through your intentions."

"Oh," he replies quietly. I can't see his face, it's too dark. We go quiet again.

"Rin?"

"What?"

"How many friends do you have?" He asks. Silence is my reply. "Oh," is all he mumbles.

We get into my neighborhood but he stops on the side of the rode. "What are you doing?" I ask. He steps out of the car and opens the door for me. "Please, get out." I frown and slip out of the car, standing up straight. We stand, facing each other. He looks me in the eye, and then wraps his arms around me, embracing me with a hug. His voice is muffled because his face is in my shoulder. "I'll be your friend, Rin, I promise. Even if you leave this school, I'll be your friend. We'll be friends, okay?"

"O-okay," my voice cracks. I feel my eyes start to water. "I'm not trying to get anything out of you," He mumbles. "I'm here to make you happy. We're going to be friends, and you'll be happy, right?" I'm crying now. I nod. I can hear his heartbeat as we stand there in silence, hugging.

He lets go after a long moment and kisses my forehead. He helps me back into the passenger side and starts to drive again. "Pull out your phone; I'll give you my number,"

I do as he says and type in his number with shaking hands. After I put it back, I laugh a little. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this… people are just not very nice to me…" I say shakily. He smiles at me. I see my house and point. "There is it, thank you for taking me home,"

"It's cool,"

"My sister will probably want to meet you,"


	5. The Reaction

Lily answers the door with a surprised look on her face. "_Oh my god_, Rin brought a _boy_ home!"

I feel my whole face get hot and I hear Len shuffle behind me. "No, Lily, no that's not how it is!" I yell, flustered. Len steps in front of me. He holds his hand out for shaking and says sweetly, "Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Len Kagamine, Rin's friend."

"What he said!" I call from behind him. Lily shakes his hand.

He turns around, gives me a short hug and waves goodbye, walking towards his car. "Wait, Len, would you like to stay for dinner? I just made some chicken salad, we'd love to have you stay!"

"I can certainly call my aunt and ask,"

"Okay, come on in, it's cold out here." All three of us step inside. Lily brings me into the kitchen while he calls his aunt.

Lily looks at me for a minute, a smile on her face. "Woah, Rin."

"What?" I scowl, probably looking pathetic with my red puffy eyes and obvious exhaustion. "Catch of the day: _Len Kagamine_!" she says enthusiastically. I wave my arms around. "No, no, no!"

"Let me tell you a story, Lily. Once upon a time, a boy offered a girl a ride home from school. The girl accepted. During the car ride home, said boy asked if said girl had friends. She was honest and said nothing. The boy stopped the car and they hugged on the side of the road. He promised to be her friend, and to make her happy. _NO ROMANCE._" I say sternly.

Len walks in at that moment and nods. "Yeah, I can stay for dinner. I may have to stay on the couch over night or something, though." Lily gives him thumbs up, "It's totally fine with me!"

At dinner, Lily asked Len a lot of questions on who he was and what he liked. He seemed to pass by her standards. After we finish eating, Len collected the dishes.

Len and I go upstairs to the family room, where I have a video game console. I put in a game and set everything up. We play for an hour or so I eventually fall asleep on his shoulder.

He carries me to my room and sets me in my bed, covering me with the sheets and blanket. He kisses my forehead and whispers a good night to me, then walks downstairs and sleeps on the couch.


	6. The Breakfast

I wake up the next morning in my bed. I assume Len put me here. I quickly put on some black shorts and a white tank top with a yellow bow, brush my hair, and put in the clips and bow.

I walk downstairs quietly because I don't want to wake up Len. But to my surprise, he's making breakfast.

What surprises me more is that it smells delicious! I walk into the kitchen and wave at him good morning. "What is that _awful_ smell?" I ask, making a disgusted face. He frowns. "Woah, woah, I was just kidding! It smells great in here!"

He smiles and nods. "I know." I roll my eyes and laugh. "What are you making?" He just shushes me. "You're not gonna t-"He cuts me of by holding his hand in the air. He hands me a fork with food and says, "Eat."

I look at him confusedly, and then eat it. "This is really good, but it only tastes like waffles…"

He smiles and says cheerfully, "That's because they are, silly!"

"What?! Then what was all the mysterious behavior for?" I ask. He shrugs. "Dramatic effect, Rin."

I blow air out of my mouth and shake my head. "Give me four."

He hands me a plate of four waffles and asks me what I want to drink. I smile and say, "Oranges are my favorite!"

"So, orange juice?" He asks. I nod as he pours me a glass and hands it to me. I set my food down on the dining table in the next room and call back to him, "I'm going to go wake up Lily!"

I walk up the stairs to her room and shake her a bit. "Lily," I whisper. "Len made waffles, get up."

She opens one eye and shakes her head no. "I'll eat later," she says, her voice dry. I nod and walk back downstairs to Len. I tell him what she said as he sets his plate on the table. We both sit down and eat silently. "How was your sleep?" I ask. He shrugs and replies, "As good as it's gonna get on a couch."

"Sorry,"

"You fell asleep on me while we were playing, so I brought you to your room." He says. I blush and put the fork in my mouth.

We finish eating and he looks at me. "I should probably go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he says. He gives me a long hug and leave, waving bye before he gets into his car.

I do nothing interesting over the weekend, as usual. But I have some who _cares_ about me, so I _feel_ different.


	7. The Girls

When the weekend ends, I go to school, excited to see Len again.

As usual, there are a few girls talking to him, but he pushes them off. But they cling back to him and whine, "Why do you keep ignoring us, Lenny?"

"Lenny, what's so special about that blond girl?"

"She's _soooo_ weird!"

"You're way too cool for her!"

I watch and frown at the shower of insults hits me hard. _They're right. I'm not… good enough._

I scoot my chair back, stand up, and walk out of the classroom to go to the bathroom. I can hear him call my name, but he doesn't come after me, whether it's the girls restraining him or not.

I get to the bathroom and sit on the floor with my knees on my chest and my chin on my knees. I don't cry, but it feels like it's raining somewhere in me. He didn't do anything wrong. But those girls are _right_. _I'm not cool enough, I'm not smart enough, I'm not good enough for Len._

I laugh at my stupidity. I should stop embarrassing him, and myself. I get up and look at myself in the mirror. I take off my bow.

Once I get back to the classroom, class has started and Len is in his desk next to mine. I sit down and look away from him as I shove my bow into my backpack.

"Where'd your bow go? It was cute." He whispers to me. I ignore him. He says nothing for the rest of the class. Once it ends, he comes up to me and lays his hand on my shoulder. "Hey,"

"Hello."

"What those girls said…"

"It was true," I reply. He lets go of me and I grab my books. I turn to look at him. "no, no it's not. None of it is. Okay? It's not." He says sternly.

"Okay," I reply and walk to class.

Being the new girl in school really, _really_ sucks.


	8. The Boy

For the rest of the week, I ignore Len.

I meet someone new, however. He's in eleventh grade, and I saw him sitting alone outside. Knowing how that feels, I sat next to him. I told him the same thing Len told me. He smiled and told me his name. "I'm Oliver," and we shook hands.

Now, we're friends. It's been two weeks and we're really close. I walk up to him after school to greet him. "Hi!" he says as we hug. "Um, I-I was wondering…" he asks, stuttering. "Would you like to, uh, g-go out somet-time?"

I'm a little surprised. "Oh… sure," I say. "Where would you like to go?"

"Where ever you want,"

"Okay, tonight?" I ask. He nods.

We head to his car. He gets into the drivers' seat and waits for me to get in. We go to a nice restaurant and eat, then he takes me home. Lily meets him, and he leaves. Once I get inside, Lily looks disappointed. "What?" I hiss. She shakes her head. "Len was… I liked Len. What happened to him?"

I ignore the question and say angrily, "Well now there's Oliver," Then I leave for my bedroom. I can't sleep tonight.

I'm not sure how I feel about either of them. _Oliver and Len. Len and Oliver. _I think about Len for a long time. Didn't he say he had a brother? I try to remember what he said about his family.

His mother passed away, his dad is never home, something about his aunt, and he has a brother in 11th grade. Oliver is in 11th grade. He said his brother's name was Oliver. _I'm dating Len's brother! No, no, no, no!_

_But..._ I like Oliver. I'll continue to date him, and if he asks me to meet his family, I'll just tell him I can't for some reason. I blow air out of my mouth. Then, I look outside my window and realize the sun has risen.

The next day is awkward. Len probably knows. He doesn't look at me. I listen to his breathing while everyone works silently. It's calming. Like his heartbeat when he hugged me that night.

When class ends, before I walk out, he grabs my shoulder and looks at the ground. "I wish you two well," is all he says before he walks out of the room.

I can feel something inside me break. I want to tell him I'm sorry. _But I can't._


	9. The Fight

"The end of the year is coming up," I say to Oliver. He nods. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm almost in college!" I laugh a little. "I'll miss you once you leave,"

"I'll miss you, too." He says as he wraps his arms around me. I wrap mine around his. We walk to his car. He's been taking me home for a while.

"You want to meet my aunt?" He asks. I start to panic. "I would love to, but-"

"Why do you always avoid meeting her, Rin?" He asks. I frown and pause for a long time. "Len," I answer honestly. He watches me. "You don't need to worry. He knows. He's okay with it."

"O-okay, I guess…" I say. He smiles and we get into the car.

Once we get into his house, he opens the front door for me to walk in, and closes it behind me. His aunt is near the door. She comes to us and shakes my hand. "Hi, Rin! I've heard so much about you!"

"Hi," I smile weakly. This whole house smells like Len.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asks sweetly, "Nothing fancy, I just ordered pizza because the other kids the cook but he's…" she trials off. I nod as I hear footsteps come down the stairs. I start to panic. I know who that is. Len comes around the corner with sweats and a tank top on.

He blushes when he sees me and starts to back up the stairs again, but his aunt turns around. "Len, come here and meet Oliver's girlfriend!" She says cheerfully. She doesn't realize how much harm she's causing.

"We already know each other. We have classes together."

"Oh," She notices the tension. "Um, let's go eat!"

Oliver and I walk into the dining room and sit down. His aunt and Len go to the kitchen. I hear Len say he's eating upstairs, but his aunt says no. They come back with the food and sit down. We start to eat and she tells me her name is SeeU. She asks me a few questions nicely and I answer them.

She asks if I have any other friends in common with Len. Len stands up and says firmly, "I'm going upstairs,"

SeeU frowns. "No, you-"

"I need to talk to you, Len." Oliver says. He stands up and drags his younger brother to another room and I hear the door close.

It's quiet for a long time, but then I hear yelling. Loud yelling. I look to SeeU and she's beginning to stand up.

But then something crashes.

SeeU and I walk closer to the room. She walks over and knocks on the door, yelling at them to stop. Everything immediately goes silent. Len walks out first. He's crying and his nose is bleeding.

He looks at me. It's a pitiful look of sadness. He sniffs and walks around and goes upstairs. "Len, wait!" I call.

SeeU stops me from following him.


	10. The Park

I don't look at Oliver. He brings me home but I stare out the window the whole time. We don't say anything.

That night, I cry myself to sleep.

The next day, Len isn't at school. I worry about him and I have Lily drive me home that day. I text him several times and call him even more. I want to talk to him. I _need_ to talk to him.

Eventually, Len texts me back. I sigh in relief.

"Yes?" He replies to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He doesn't reply. "Len."

"Yes?"

"Meet me at the park. Please?" I ask. He doesn't reply for a few minutes. "Okay,"

I get on my bike and ride to the city park, which isn't far. I sit on a bench near the opening. There's no one here, probably because it looks like it's going to rain. He walks into the park looking like a mess. He's wearing the same sweats and a random shirt. His hair isn't pulled back and it looks like he hasn't slept in days.

I stand up and immediately embrace him with a hug. "Hey," I whisper. He doesn't hug me back.

"What did you need?" He asks, gently pushing me off of him.

"Len," I say softly.

"Yes?"

"Len, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He looks at me. I look at him. He has to look down, I'm shorter than him.

We don't say anything for a while. We just stare at each other.

"Len?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Can you hug me?" I look at the ground. He wraps his arms around me and starts to cry into my shoulder.

"Shh, shh," I comfort him, "Shh, it's okay,"

Eventually I start to cry, too. We stand, holding each other, crying.

"Rin?"

"Yes"

"I love you," He says.

I'm shocked. I cry harder. The whole time. I'm so _stupid._

"_I love you, too, Len,"_


	11. You're The Only One

High school is over now.

For whatever reason, my mom didn't have us move this time.

Oliver reacted kindly. I think he knew the whole time that I _really_ had feelings for Len. I have to admit I feel bad for leaving him like that, but at the same time relieved I ended up with Len.

Len and I have both been to college now. It was a very emotional goodbye, and then we had a long distance relationship going on.

Today is the first day since college started that we see each other. We're meeting in the same park, and then going to a café downtown for some food, although we'll probably ditch that and just be happy we're spending time together again.

I sit in the same place. There are a few children here with their parents this time. I remember the first time we told each other.

Len walks into the park and I can feel my heart beating faster. It's like suddenly, everything has exploded the moment I jump into his arms and we laugh and cry and enjoy time together.

We did end up going to the café and having a long conversation over life. College, jobs. Even though we video chatted almost every night, we're still telling everything again.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I have a surprise for you," He says, grabbing my hands in his. "We're going on a carriage ride." I smile and nod.

He brings me to a beautiful carriage with snow white horses pulling it, and helps me up into it, with him following. We ride for a long time around the city, me leaning into his chest, him playing with my hair. It's dark now and the street lights are on, a few people walking along the sidewalk.

Suddenly, the carriage stops, and I start to worry. I sit up and look at Len. He smiles and grabs my hands, bringing me out of the carriage so we stand on the sidewalk.

"Rin,"

"Yes?"

He pulls a small box of his hand and gets on one knee, popping the box open and holding it out to me. "Will you marry me?"

I start to cry tears of happiness, right there. I nod and smile, looking like a mess. I repeat the word, "Yes," as he stands up and slips the diamond ring onto my finger. He wraps his arms around me, and I wrap my arms around him.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"_I love you, too, Len."_


End file.
